


bro it's not that i'm worried it's just that i went out of my way to make sure ur okay

by biomechatronical



Series: eddsworld fanfics bc i'm coping. [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, M/M, this could honestly probably read as platonic? they're both stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biomechatronical/pseuds/biomechatronical
Summary: Tom doesn't worry about Tord. Really, he doesn't.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: eddsworld fanfics bc i'm coping. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908397
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	bro it's not that i'm worried it's just that i went out of my way to make sure ur okay

**Author's Note:**

> i'm ✨ projecting onto tord ✨
> 
> also in this tord left but not to become a military leader he was just travelling ig. idk how well i explained that in the story. i'm not super happy w/ this but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Tom doesn't worry about Tord.

He doesn't fucking care, and why should he? The fucker disappeared, only to come back years later like nothing happened, like he'd done nothing to hurt anybody. He even had the audacity to not feel bad at all, or if he did, he didn't show it. Tom had been so angry about Tord's return that he left the house, but it became pretty aparent pretty quickly that Tord wasn't going away any time soon. Tom came back to the house, finding it difficult to find housing elsewhere. Nobody even had to share a room - they reverted Tom's old room back to normal. It was nice, even if Tom was disgruntled about being forced to move his stuff again. Not to mention living with a third roomate again. Yeah, yeah, friends are great and everything, but being around people and noise constantly gets fucking irritating, especially when Tord can be just as loud as the other two.

Tom doesn't care about Tord, and Tom doesn't worry about Tord.

Since that's been established, now you're ready to understand why present day Tom just spent an hour going to the store and back to buy snacks he knows Tord likes, and why he's standing outside Tord's bedroom door, ready to knock and ask Tord to hang out. It's not because he's worried, eugh, no. It's just that Tord hasn't been leaving his room much lately. It's normal for Tord to spend a whole day in his room working on a project, but it's been a week since he left for something other than food or to use the bathroom and shower, and he's a semi-social person. It could be nothing. Just Tord being Tord.

But Tom knows the feeling where you can't get out of bed. And he knows Tord has dealt with shit like that in the past, especially when they were teenagers. But that was years ago. Yeah, it's probably nothing, and Tom's not worried, and Tord's totally just gonna make fun of him when he opens the door. Tom knocks. There's a pause. Tom stands awkwardly, swaying back and forth a bit while he waits for the door to open. Then Tord's voice rings out, the monotone "come in" reaching Tom's ears, and that's a bad sign. Tord never just invites people into his room - he always greets you at the door, and only lets you in if it's necessary. He's very particular about his space, and always has been. Tom's barely been in his room before. He pushes the unlocked door open to step in an observe the sight in front of him.

Tord's room would look messy to some, but Tom knows Tord just leaves stuff out so he doesn't forget about it - there have been a few arguments about how he leaves his stuff out in the bathroom all the time. There's tools on his worktable, and even a few drawings laying on it too. The walls are covered with years old band posters and newer looking blue prints. There are a few pictures of the residents of the house too, along with some pictures of people Tom doesn't recognize. It's a little surprising that he keeps pictures on his wall, but the room is still very Tord-like.

On the other hand, some of the papers and drawings piled on the worktable have fallen on the floor - something Tord usually wouldn't let happen. He values his work too much to risk it getting crushed or ripped on the floor. Clothes are starting to pile around the hamper because it's been too long since he did laundry. It looks like it started even before Tord locked himself away. There's a poster that's fallen that he hasn't bothered to fix. There are used plates crammed into random spots in his bookshelf, and empty cups anywhere they'll fit. Too many to have been from just this week. There's other random food wrappers on the floor, especially around the bed. Tord himself is under a thick blanket, not even bothering to look at Tom.

It's a familiar sight. Tom hates seeing it, but he isn't judgemental. It happens to a lot of people.

Later, he'll ask Tord if he wants help cleaning. Tord hates accepting help, but he'll accept it if he's in the right mood. He might even let Edd and Matt help, so long as he can handle that many people in his room. For now, Tom walks to the edge of the bed, laying a hand or where he can only assume Tord's arm is, and shakes him lightly.

"Get up," Tom says, his voice a little harsher than he intended. Tord stirs under the blanket, appearing to curl in on himself even more.

"I don't want to." Tom sighs softly.

"You have to sit up man," Tom pauses for a second to see if Tord moves or replies. He doesn't. "I can help if you want." Tord makes a quiet, aggravated noise, almost like a growl.

"I don't fucking need anybody's help. Don't give me your pity, dumbass."

"It's not pity, it's 'if you die in this room, Edd will be pissed'. Dipshit." Tom finds the edge of the blanket covering Tord and pulls down, just enough to uncover Tord's head. Tom wants to push him to get him out of bed, but he doesn't want to push him so hard that he gets angry and blows a fuse. Tord doesn't look bad, but the circles under his eyes are darker than usual, and his hair is unstyled. Tom wants to reach out and run his hands through Tord's hair, but decides against it. He doesn't know how Tord is feeling about being touched today.

"Come out to the living room. Edd and Matt are gone, so it's pretty quiet. I bought snacks you like too." Tord gives him an unreadable look.

"You... remember what snacks I like?" Tom's face reddened slightly. It's not like he remember small details about Tord on purpose. It just happens.

"I mean, it's not that weird. I don't go grocery shopping with you guys a lot, but we still live together." Tord doesn't respond, just staring at Tom for a few seconds. He breaks eye contact when he sits up in his bed.

"Just.. give me a minute." A very small smile crosses Tom's face.

"Alright. I'll wait out there. You can bring your blanket out too, if it helps." Tom turns to leave the room.

"Thank you, Tom." Tom doesn't turn back around, but he can guess Tord isn't actually looking at him.

"It's nothing. It's not like I was worried about you." They both know he's lying.

**Author's Note:**

> i might do a second chapter but i wanted to post this because getting comments and kudos makes me feel better and i'm numb all the time lately


End file.
